Hide and Seek
by XcaliforniandreamerX
Summary: Ultron wanted the world to evolve, and one human in particular had caught his attention: Elena. Her mind was advanced, able to use more of the cerebral capacity than normal. He is determined to find her, and she is determined to stay hidden. The hunt is on. (VERY AU) (Based on Avengers: Age of Ultron). ONE SHOT.


**Something I wrote a while ago and finally decided to post.**

 **Just a One-shot. This is slightly inspired by the movie "Lucy," (you should watch it because it's amazeballs) and of course, my buddy Utlron ;)**

 **And also sorry if there's any mistakes! I tried to proof-read as much as I could, but you know...errors still slip by somehow *shrugs* eh.**

* * *

The mind was such a beautiful thing. So much potential for amazing things, but that's how humans always are. On the brink of discovery, but preoccupied with incidental things. This is why they needed to change, to _evolve._ The Avengers see his vision as a monstrosity, and unfortunately, they are qualified enough to stop him. This is why he needed them out of the way, they would ruin his perception of how the world should work, how it should look.

He had already tarnished their names, but it wouldn't be long before they recover. Those lab twins weren't going to be enough to stop them when the time comes to put his plan into action, so it was logical to start looking for another recruit. He has spent probably a few minutes tapping into databases when a particular human girl engrossed him.

Elena Marie Holman.

Age 21.

Admitted into Johnson's Mental Hospital at age 19. Had very vivd hallucinations, and claimed that she could 'see' far beyond what was natural. He head read all her hospital files, which really peaked his interests.

She was not like any other human. She was advanced. A perfect mind suitable for the taking, constructing it until she was perfect.

He would find this girl.

And he did, not long after discovering her existence. He landed on the roof, watching idly as humans walked by, not bothering to look up from the devices they were enthralled in. Two of his androids landed swiftly behind him, guns warming up and blazing as they all turned their heads towards him, silently waiting for his command with piercing cobalt gazes.

Ultron watched a small, plump woman enter the facility, before nodding his head slightly, and spoke one command with a deep, monotone voice,

"Go."

* * *

She jumped at the sounds of screams, gunshots rang out in the distance, and her heart began to race in her chest. She turned to her roommate, who was looking just as distraught as she was.

"Sarah, what's going on?!"

Sarah just shook her head, "I don't know!"

A large explosion went off, knocking her right out of bed as the room was suddenly engulfed in a sweltering yellow and orange. She tumbled backwards, and landed harshly on the tiled floor. Their wall was nearly destroyed, with a gaping hole laced with fire. More screams of terror, as her other inmates were running away, along with nurses and security officers.

"Elena!" Rosalie, one of the head nurses, grabbed her by her shoulders, "Come on, you need to run!"

"What's going on?!" She shouted over the loud screams.

"Someone is attacking! We need to get out of the building!"

"But what about Sarah? She's still-"

More people came running by, nearly trampling her in the process. Large metallic figures flown over them, gunshots filled the air as well as thick, murky smoke. They wore macabre frowns on their faces with glowing blue eyes as they hovered above the panicking people. One of their heads snapped exactly to her, it's machine gun slowly turning.

"Rosalie!" Elena shouted, but it was too late.

The robot fired, and Rosalie's wide brown eyes rolled into the back of her head, before her body ungraciously slumped to the ground. Dark blood was pooling from behind, and she felt bile rose in her throat. Letting out an anguished cry, she ran for her life, following the others and nearly tripped over another dead body.

Was this a terrorist attack? _Why_ would they target a mental hospital of all places?

Another explosion had her airborne, and she screamed before everything went dark.

* * *

"Awake."

It was a cold, monotone, command and Elena's eyes snapped open. She shot up, panting for breath. Her clothes and skin were covered in soot, and she stared at the long red scratches that crawled up her arms. Her jeans were torn, and she was missing a shoe. Something _thumped_ behind her, and Elena froze with wide, terrified eyes.

Footsteps came closer, and her body stiffened so much that it was becoming hard to breathe. The two robots that were attacking the hospital landed right in front of her, and she let out a scream, pushing herself up to her feet, and turned to run. Only to stop in mid-step when her eyes traveled up the much _broader_ robot standing before her.

This robotic humanoid was obviously the leader, with burning red eyes and an air of authority about him. Along with...intelligence. She couldn't explain why she suddenly sensed this, but now that she has noticed, it was becoming harder to ignore. There was something perilous about his intelligence, she couldn't quite figure out yet.

"It's amazing isn't it? Having such a mind that is far beyond what humans can comprehend." The robot spoke, it's deep voice made her flinch.

"You..." She whispered lowly, "I've...I've seen you in my dreams before."

The robot tilted its head, "Have you?"

She began backing away, her whole body on edge and the adrenaline was preparing her for a fight or flight situation. And in this case, Elena was fully prepared to flight. She tripped over a large metal pipe, landing grimly on her back, and pain raced up her spine. The robot was already above her, looming down at her with blazing red eyes.

"And what happened in those dreams of yours?"

An overwhelming sense of dread consumed her, and she felt helpless as she stared into those eyes, "You destroyed the world, Ultron."

He seemed taken aback that she knew his name, and while he was momentarily distracted, she used all of her momentum to kick him off her. Springing up to her feet, she began to run, dodging the bullets when Ultron screamed at the robots not to shoot. She ran as fast as she could, weaving through the wreckage of what was once her temporary home. She ran until her calves ached and her lungs burned for oxygen, but that only pushed herself to go further.

That _thing_ was evil.

It killed Rosalie, and it killed Sarah. She needed to be as far away from it as possible.

Because of her torn jeans, a sharp piece of metal managed to run a long red gash across her calf, and she gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pained that was bubbling up inside her. Visions of the world being blown apart kept reappearing in her mind, before another vision of small stones, and then the universe destroying itself. She tried to push the horrific scenes away, but they kept replaying over and over like a movie. Once her body could no longer keep up with the frantic pace she was running at, she nearly collapsed into an abandoned drug store, just a few miles into the town.

It seemed like the whole area had been evacuated when the hospital burned down, but where were the police? Where was the military?

Elena couldn't even move, so she stared up at the ceiling, taking in deep, uneven breaths as her heart raced in her chest. Once her breathing was returning to semi-normal, she sat up and analyzed the gash in her calf.

It was a good thing she hid in the drug store.

Shakily getting up to her knees, she read the signs and followed it to the aisle of medical kits. She uncapped the rubbing alcohol, hissing fiercely as it met her bloody wound, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She quickly wrapped her calf, and threw away the bloody tissues before leaning against an aisle full of soap. Her body was still exhausted, and her calves ached unbearably. She suddenly missed her parents, and the tears finally came at the thought of them. She hadn't spoken to them ever since she admitted herself to the ward, and that was nearly two years ago. She missed the sound of her mothers soft voice, and that fresh, cool mint smell her father always smelled like.

Elena remembered when she used to be normal. When she had friends, and went out to parties every Friday night. She remembered when her parents weren't fighting, and didn't hate each other bitterly as they did now. She remembered when she was a young, innocent girl, with a image of the world that it was perfect, and no harm could come to her.

Where did everything go so _wrong_?

The small bell above the entrance jingled loudly, and Elena's heart leapt into her chest. She knew it was him. From the high-pitched whirr of their rocket thrusters, to the mechanical loud steps they took as they entered.

Elena bit her lip hard, slowly bringing her legs up to her chest. She was in a corner with the lights off, but she wasn't sure that would aid her very much. A bright red light shot out in a distance, it started from the ceiling before it dragged all the way down to the floor, passing over the shelves and emitting a high humming sound. They were scanning for a life presence, and Elena's hope to remain hidden began to dwindle.

"I can smell you from a mile away, Elena." Ultron's tedium voice rang out, as more mechanical steps filled the small store.

She bit on her lip even harder, bringing her knees closer to wrap herself into an even tighter ball. She didn't know what else to do, it was only a matter of time before she was caught.

Ultron's cynical chuckle echoed throughout the store, "Why hide from fate? I know exactly where you are, and I know exactly what you're doing. You can't run from me Elena, I am everywhere."

It was then she noticed an emergency exit door, only a few aisles away. She crawled as quietly as she could, trying to track down where his voice was coming from, but it was hard to tell.

"I'm surprised you entered yourself into the medical ward. Do you feel ashamed for simply having much more knowledge? You shouldn't. It's a useful tool as well as it is a weapon. You just need to learn how to use it correctly, I can help you Elena."

A shiver ran down her spine, and she stood up slowly, looking around before pushing open the door with all her might, and sprinting out like a cheetah on coffee. An open car door was nearby, and she slid into the passenger's seat, slammed the door, and started up the car. The engined roared to life, and a hopeful smile curved her lips as she pulled out of the parking spot, and raced down the street.

She was going to get out of here.

Only question was, where would she go? If Ultron tracked her down to here, it wouldn't be very difficult to find her again.

She didn't see the robot running into her until it was too late, it's body crashed through the window, and she screamed as it tried to attack her. Losing control of the wheel, the car spun and hit a pole, separating the robot's head from its body. The blue eyes turned dark, it's ripped out wires spouting dark liquid as it sparked and twitched. Elena was momentarily relieved until the air bags shot out and startled her.

She felt around for the handle, opening the door and throwing herself out of the front seat. Luckily, she didn't injure herself further, but a surge of pain did race up her left temple, and she rubbed her head slightly. She raced across the street, frantically trying to open the door. When it didn't budge, she went to the next door, and the next.

Giving up on trying to break in, she threw herself under a car, praying to all that is holy he wouldn't find her. Ultron landed on the ground swiftly, his metal feet walking around, getting dangerously closer to where she was hiding, when it stopped and he let out another spine-chilling laugh.

"This reminds me of a game, you humans like to play it as children. Now what is it called again? Run and Seek?"

Hide and Seek.

Ultron thought this was all a game.

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Hide and Seek is what you call it." He then said, taking a few more steps in her direction. Elena stiffened under the car, holding her breath so he wouldn't hear it.

She had to focus...

Squeezing her eyes shut, her mind raced. Thousands of images flooded her head, all blurring together as they flew by. People were screaming, and there were the familiar sounds of gunshots and explosions. Ultron's robots were all around, ruthlessly attacking innocent people. And then there was a man, in red, white, and blue. His painted shield flew through about a dozen robots, killing them from where they stand. And then there was more of them; a woman with red hair, a man with arrows, a large green monster, a man with blonde hair, a man running faster than the speed of light, and a girl who tapped into the powers of the mind like she could. They were all fighting...why couldn't she?

Her eyes snapped open with new determination, and with a wave of her hand, the car she was hiding behind flew over and crashed into nearby building. She stood to her height, facing Ultron.

"You won't win this," She said boldly, lampposts were ripe rout of the ground and launch at him.

He smoothly dodged them all, a wicked glint burning in his crimson eyes. He shot up into the air, and she raced after him. She was tired of running and hiding, she was tired of being a prey.

It was time she became the predator in this hunt.

She tried to grab for him, but he was took quick, and with a swift kick, she fell back down, landing on a top of a car. The windows cracked, and the alarm blared through the silent streets. Elena groaned softly, her vision slightly wavered.

Ultron landed nearly a foot away from her. She could imagine him smirking if he was actually capable, "Why wouldn't I win? We both know who's the stronger one, mentally and physically. There's nothing you can do...except _submit_."

Elena pierced him with a glare, "They will stop you."

The arrogance melted away as anger quickly took over, and Ultron's hand was wrapped around her neck faster than she could react. He glared down at her with burning red eyes, "They will try, but they won't succeed. I was put on this earth to _change_ it, and I won't stop until my mission is complete. You, are a good advantage, but like every other human on this planet, you're expendable."

She was not surprised in the least that Ultron knew exactly who she was talking about. She struggled in his vice-like grip, her throating beginning to itch.

"You won't finish your mission," She choked out with a shaky breath, "You won't have infinite power."

Ultron's grip tightened, and her heart raced in her chest as she started wheezing. Images flew through her head at the speed of light, and the corners of her vision were getting blurry. Elena wasn't afraid to die, she was no novice to its concept. Somehow, before Ultron even attacked the hospital, she knew she might not live past that day. It was a feeling that simmered under her skin.

Her vision was blurring and her coughs became louder as Ultron watched her with wicked glee. He would've gotten away with it, finished her and disposed of her since she was no longer a threat, if another robot didn't come by and tackle Ultron to the ground. She knew immediately it was not one of his slaves, because the eyes glowed a brilliant white and it was red and yellow instead of the slightly rusted silver.

She's seen him in her visions before.

"Stark." Ultron snarled, managing to throw him off of him and blasting him a couple good feet away.

He landed into the side of a car, the alarm immediately going off but no one paid any mind. Instead his head turned to her, "Get out of here!"

Without another thought, she ran.

She ran, even though she heard loud explosions, and the high pitched whirring of metal. She ran even faster than before, her legs were practically numb. She ran until she was out of the city limits, but didn't stop there. She just kept running and running...because she had no place left.

The bone-chilling sounds of Ultrons dark chuckled echoed in her mind, and it sent shivers down her spine. But she fought back the frequent shivers, and she pushed herself to move on. She knew Tony wouldn't best him, at least, not now.

Ultron was toying with him like he toyed with her. After all, this was all a game to him.

But _she_ was determined to come out on top.

* * *

 **Yay? Nay? Tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
